Kratt Bros meet Rachel and Rose
by LegendOfKorraForever
Summary: Rachel is on her last semester of college and she and Rose rent an apartment near her College, and get a offer to join the Tortuga crew. One-shot


The Kratt bros meet Rose and Rachel

**Hey awesome readers if you've read my profile you know who Rose, Racer and Rachel are. If you don't, READ MY PROFILE! There's some serious stuff and some not so serious stuff. Hope you enjoy!**

**Rachel and Rose: And review!**

Rose and Rachel's house

Rose's Pov

"Well girls I am trusting you with the money I was saving up for you two when you move out." Our mother Rockelle said. Our family has a thing with R names. I have a dad named Ryan and a brother named Racer, and a German Sheppard named Deputy. "Don't worry mother. We'll make sure that we get a nice apartment or rent a house." Rachel said. "I can always depend on you two to be responsible young adults."

Rachel was on her last semester of college and she needed a place near her college. I have a Masters in animal biology, and Rachel is working on a masters in animal biology. "I love you guys!" I said and hugged my mother, my father, and Racer my younger brother. Than we left the house with Deputy, where we got into our large moving van and went to our hotel to try to get a apartment at a complex near Molloy College. Rachel's College. She got a scholarship, as did I. When we got to the Hotel we checked in and put Deputy in the Dog park.

Apartment complex office

"So Rachel and Rose. Am I correct?" The secretary asked us. "Yes Ma'am." Rachel answered. "And your applying for a apartment because?" She asked. "I go to Molloy College and it's my last semester so I just need a place to live while I finish my studies." Rachel replied.

"And Ms. Lynch are you and your sister both going to the college?" The secretary asked me. "No I'm just living with her because we get along well and can never be separated." I replied. "Okay so shall we go look at the apartment?" The secretary asked. "Yes please." I said

The Apartment

The apartment was the most beautiful place I've ever seen! There was a beautiful glass chandelier in the dining room, attached bathrooms to both bedrooms, so we don't have to worry about taking turns taking showers like when we were in our old house, stainless steel appliances in our kitchen, walk-in closets in both bedrooms, and a French door balcony, with a view of the STATUE OF LIBERTY! So when it was a winter night I could look at the statue of liberty and sip hot cocoa, and read a book, because the balcony was closed and insulated and had a nice window that you could open a window and enjoy a nice summer or fall day.

"So what do you think?" "It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. "I'm glad you like it. And what do you think Rachel?" I looked at Rachel with hopeful eyes. "I love this apartment! What's the price?" Rachel said. "Well this is the standard price." She showed us the price. $1050 a month. Not too bad. "And since you have a scholarship you get the scholar discount."

She showed us the price. $625 a month. "Wow! That's a good price! What do you think Rach." After all she was the reason we were getting the discount. "I think this would be a great place to live! When can we move in?" Rachel asked. "When you fill out the paper work you can move in tomorrow." "Okay.

One more question. Do you allow pets? Because we have a German Sheppard." I asked. "We do allow pets if you only have one pet the pet fee is only $5." "Oh wow this place is great we would be delighted to live here." Rachel said in her cool, calm, and collected voice. "We would also be delighted for you to live here."

The next morning

We lived on the first floor so we didn't have to hire movers to bring our things in. We put Deputy on the balcony with some food and water. We first brought the furniture in. First the spare couch, chairs, tables, dining room chairs, TV, and entertainment stand our parents let us have from our storage. Than we brought in our clothes, than our books, than our food, and plates and eating utensils than our Xbox and the games that go with it.

Than we started to unpack our food, and silverware, than our clothes, than our books and than put the bed frames together, and than put our mattresses on the bed frames, let Deputy in and collapsed on the couch. "So when are we going to get cable?" I asked Rachel. "Well right now we have $6,457 and 69 cents, that mom saved up for us since we were born, we spent $463 on the moving van which needs to be returned tomorrow and we spent $80 and 69 cents tax, on the hotel room. And with you working we should be able to get cable in the next few days." Rachel said.

I don't know why Rachel didn't study to be a math professor. She's great at math. "Okay so before you go to your college, and before I go to work I'll drive my Jeep, and you drive the van and I'll drop you off and go to my job. You packed the alarm clocks right?" I asked. "Yep." Rachel replied. "Good I don't need to be late for work." I said and we both burst out laughing.

Central Park

Martin's Pov

Chris and I were studying Peregrine Falcons, and the team had some type of relative that they wanted to visit. After we finished studying the Peregrine Falcons we decided to walk around the city because none of our relatives live in NYC.

We walked around until we reached a apartment complex. I went to the billboard and read off of the new residents list. "Hey Chris does this name sound familiar: Rachel Lynch?" I asked Chris. He thought about it for a few minutes. "Yeah I guess. It looks like she goes to Molloy College. I'll go to the office and leave a message." Chris said. "I'll wait right here.

The Office

Chris's Pov

"Hello! I'm Layla are you here to apply for a apartment?" Layla asked. "No I'm here to leave a message for Rachel Lynch." "Okay you can write a note and leave it in the mailbox on her door." "Okay thank you." "Your welcome! Have a nice day!"

Back outside

"Did you leave a message?" Martin asked. "You can leave a message on the mailbox on her door." I replied. "Oh that's good. Let's go." Martin took a step forward and than took a step back. "Which Apartment?" "Layla said she lives in apartment 519." I replied.

I quickly wrote down a note and put it in the mailbox. Than we went back to the Tortuga.

Back at the apartment

Rachel's Pov

"Hey Rose! Look a note." I called to Rose we had just gotten back from Rose picking me up from school. The note read:

_Dear Rachel,_

_You probably don't know this, but you work for LegendOfKorraForever to make sure characters don't show they know they're being written about. If your interested call 864-789-9246._

_Chris, and Martin Kratt_

"Huh. That's a weird note. I might as well call." I said. When we got in I called the number and a man answered.

"Hello?" A mans voice on the other end asked. "Hi I'm calling about the note I got? I kinda want to know what the heck is going on." "Oh! Hi I'm Chris Kratt, I just wanted to know if you knew that your working for LegendOfKorraForever." Chris said. "Yes I knew and you know you showed that you know that your in a story!" I said. "Ha ha. Anyway when you finish your semester in college you can come be a part of the Tortuga crew."

"Thank you for the job offer but I live with my sister and I can't let her live in our apartment because I got a scholar discount and this apartment would more if I moved out." I said. "We can offer her a job also." Chris said. "Oh great! Don't worry I only have about five or six months before I graduate." I replied. "Oh that's great! Goodbye!" Chris said. "Goodbye!" I replied and hung up the phone.

"Who did you call?" Rose asked. "It was Chris Kratt. He offered us both a job to be on the Tortuga crew." I told her. "REALLY?! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I GET TO BE ON THE TORTUGA CREW!" My older sister said like she was acting very immature.

"Why are you squealing like a fan girl who just saw your favorite Male music artist." I said. "You don't know who Chris and Martin Kratt is? If your studying animal biology you should know who they are." I scanned my brain. Chris and Martin Kratt. "It sounds somewhat familiar."

I double check my brain and I pick up something. "Aren't they animal biologist that travel the world to find out more about animals?" "Yes so you do know who they are!" Rose said. "I had to go through my brain multiple times to see if I knew anything about them." I replied, and then w had a good long laugh.

5 months later

My last few months of college went by in a blur. I got my degree in late spring. I didn't want to move out but I mean who wouldn't want to travel around the world. I can answer that question, people that get airsick. "I can't believe we're going to travel around the world with Chris and Martin Kratt!" Rose has been going on and on about how this is going to be fun and great. Older sisters. Or should I say older siblings?

Anyway Chris and Martin came over to help us. They thought it was great that we were going to live in a flying turtle. It's a lot cooler than it sounds. CRAP I'm breaking my own rule.

Rose's Pov

We got everything packed and carried to the truck and got it to the Tortuga, along with Deputy, and my Jeep. My Jeep is my scrapbook. I have a lot of memories in that Jeep and I am not getting rid of it. I got my Jeep when I turned sixteen and I've been keeping it since.

In the Tortuga

Martin's Pov

Rachel and Rose got moved into the room next to ours, and they're dog Deputy is really nice. I just love him. Well I love all dogs… and cats… and all other animals. I got a look at Rose's Jeep it's deep green and has boxes of pictures under the seats.

She said she's been collecting pictures since she was sixteen. I flipped through them and saw a bunch of pictures of a teenager. "Hey Rose?! Can you come over here?" I asked. "Yeah?" "Who's this in the pictures?" I asked. "Oh that's Racer my little brother. He's nineteen, he's probably going to get a scholarship." "Wow." I said. "If your wondering our family does have a thing with R names." Rose said. Than Deputy ran up and licked my face. "Hey Deputy." I said and he licked my face. "Deputy like you." Rose said, and we burst out laughing

**This is my own way of introducing Rose and Rachel I'll be doing more stories about them and Deputy Pm me your ideas.**


End file.
